


Out Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just Gary and Avocato banging. Thats all this is.





	Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for horny on main. Trans/top gary real... Thats all

“You all set up there?”

Avocato pulled hard on the cuffs, confirming they were set in place, secured to the wall above his head. “Yup, I'm all set. You sure you're alright with this?”

“Hey, I'm not the one handcuffed to the bed, bud.”

“Don't call me ‘bud’ when I’m-”

Gary walked in from around the corner, in only his underwear and a short blue robe that was loosely resting around his elbows. Avocato smirked up at him and whistled. 

“Damn…”

Gary blushed and sat down next to him on the bed, running a hand over his chest. Avocato sighed with a smile and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Gary laid down next to him and continued slowly touching his chest and stomach. “Alright, so we're doing colors, right? Red green yellow?”

Avocato nodded, already a little dizzy with pleasure. “Yeah, yeah, green. Lets go.”

Gary rolled his eyes affectionately and crawled up, straddling his hips and slowly leaning down to kiss him. Avocato happily kissed back, trying to pull his arms down to hold Gary and pouting when he couldn't. “This is.. A lot more frustrating than I thought it'd be. I wanna  _ touch _ you.”

Gary pulled back with a smirk. “You  _ are _ touching me,” he whispered, shifting his weight to remind Avocato that he was currently in his lap. Avocato groaned. 

“You  _ know _ what I mean, Gary.”

Gary laughed and slowly started moving his kisses downward, along his neck and collarbone and chest. Avocato’s sighed deeply and Gary smiled to himself. “It's  _ my _ turn to touch  _ you  _ right now. Been keeping me waiting long enough..”

“Mmm… What do you mean?”

Gary rested his cheek against Avocato’s stomach, soaking up his warmth. “I've been thinking about this for... Longer than I should have, probably. You look _reaaaaally_ hot when you're fighting. And when you're doing anything, ever, all the time.”

“Anything?” Avocato smirked.

Gary looked up and blew his hair back out of his face, scooting backwards to rest his head on his hip. “ _ Anything _ .”

“All the time?”

“All the time,” he punctuated each word with a kiss.

Avocato hummed thoughtfully. “Like...? Can I get some examples?”

“Examples? Geez, what are you, my English teacher? Uhhh…” Gary kissed along his waistline and hooked his elbows under Avocato’s knees, spreading his legs and pulling him up a bit. Avocato gasped softly and arched his hips up, letting his head fall backwards against the pillow Gary had put there before they started. 

“How about right now? You look really hot. Right now.”

Gary felt Avocato laugh through the bed, cutting the sound off by pressing his lips to the inside of Avocato’s thigh. Avocato moaned and closed his eyes, pulling on the handcuffs. He looked down at Gary and bit his bottom lip. “Quit teasing, baby…”

“Well, you don’t make it easy, looking like  _ that _ . I like to watch you get all worked up. It’s- uh… It's really hot,” he said, continuing to kiss further and further up. Avocato tried to keep still but his back arched, his breathing picking up as Gary got closer to where he wanted him most. 

Then Gary paused, looking up at him, hovering inches away from Avocato, so close he could feel Gary's breath between his legs. He tilted his hips up desperately and Gary chuckled, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Avocato’s briefs. 

“Come  _ on _ ,” Avocato breathed, shifting his legs. He carefully traced his fingertips across the front of Avocato’s underwear and felt him go still, his breath hitching. Gary hummed and pulled his hand back to crawl further up, kissing Avocato sweetly despite Avocato’s whine at the loss of contact. 

Avocato leaned into the kiss and Gary felt him start to purr, his breathing slowing back down. He pulled back a bit and Avocato leaned up to kiss him hungrily, needily. Gary gave in and cupped his cheeks, kissing him passionately and pressing their hips together like two halves of a puzzle. 

(He always loved kissing Avocato, because Avocato always managed to kiss him in a way that made him feel  _ revered _ , like he was the only thing that mattered in the universe.)

Gary eventually pulled back, sitting between his legs and going back to lazily tracing his fingertips down the center of his underwear. “So, what am I about to be working with here? Tell me what you want me to do, gimme a sort of base idea. Walk me through it.”

Avocato let his head fall back against the pillows and pressed himself against Gary's hand desperately, trying to get more friction that Gary just wasn't providing. “Just go- take- take those off,  _ now _ ,” he moaned as Gary pushed down a little more, moving his fingers just slightly in a way that made Avocato dizzy. 

Gary did as he was told, lifting his legs up to get his underwear off, dropping them to the floor. 

Avocato clearly wasn't human, that's for sure. There was just a sort of slit there. It wasn't particularly strange, but it was slightly wet. He brought his hand up and gently rubbed circles into his skin on either side of it, watching for reactions. 

Avocato made a sound Gary hadn't heard him make before, high pitched and breathy. “That good?”

Avocato nodded, opening and closing his hands. “More. Faster.”

Gary pressed a little more against him but kept the same slow pace, wanting to drag things out as long as possible. “Tell me how this feels.”

“Good. It feels good. Keep going, please, for the love of  _ God _ don't stop,” he panted, clenching his fists and spreading his legs for Gary. Gary smiled and looked up at him, far too proud of himself for his own good. He did this, he took this powerful beautiful bounty hunter and made him into a moaning, panting mess. 

“I'm gonna try something, so tell me if it’s good or not, alright?”

Avocato made a soft sound of confirmation and leaned up, straining to see what Gary was doing. Then lips pressed against him and Gary slowly licked at him. He gasped and Gary continued, figuring him out. He tasted like salt- not particularly  _ good _ but not bad either.

“God- keep going keep going,  _ please _ -”

Gary happily obliged him, until something hot slid against his tongue and he pulled back in confusion. There was something  _ moving _ there, inside of him. 

“Hey, uh, not to be a mood breaker but uh… What's this?” He carefully slid his finger inside him, hardly at all, but Avocato moaned loudly nonetheless. Gary stopped moving. “Crap- you alright?”

“That’s my dick, Gary,” he mumbled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Maybe it was, Gary hadn't been with many aliens before. “Now go back to what you were doing.”

Gary hummed, still transfixed by the idea that something was  _ moving _ because in his lust-driven state all he could think about was how that would feel inside of him. 

“How does it work? It's like… inside. Does it, y'know, come  _ out _ ?”

“Do you want it to?”

Gary bit his lip. “Kinda. Yeah. I, uh... Want to ride you," his voice trailed off and he looked up at his boyfriend, taking a deep breath.

Avocato whined and pulled on the cuffs. “These need to come off, then, so I can do that.”

Gary hummed, considering. “Nah. Tell me how to do it. I can do it.”

Avocato just groaned. “You are so- so frustrating! Just let me do it!"

“Hey,” Gary leaned up and looked him in the eye, freezing him in his tracks. “You still good? I've gotta check.”

Avocato nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Yeah. I'm alright."

“Lemme take care of you, alright? I wanna make you feel good. No effort on your part.”

He let out a shaky sigh. “Go back to what you… what you were doing before. With your hand.”

“Be specific, please,” he whispered, teasing.

“Put your goddamn fingers inside me, Gary!”

Gary smiled and scooted back down so he could see Avocato’s face, tracing his hand over his thigh before slowly pressing his fingers inside of him. Avocato let out a breathy, needy moan, clearly trying not to rock his hips against Gary's hand. “G-gimme a second-”

He shifted, spreading his legs more, and Gary could  _ feel _ him moving around his fingers, adjusting to slowly wrap around his ring and middle finger. It felt really odd, but it was kinda cool. He was warm and slick, not unlike a human, but the whole ‘able to move on its own’ thing was  _ really _ working for Gary. He experimentally moved his fingers, just slightly, and noted the way Avocato coiled just a bit tighter around him, his hips moving in towards his hand as he tried to catch his breath. “Now… Now,  _ slowly  _ take your hand out.”

“Mm.”

Gary did as he was told, going a fair amount slower than Avocato probably intended for him to. Avocato tried to stay still, arching his back and taking deep breaths as Gary eased the rest of his dick out. It was about 6 inches long and a flushed pinkish violet, wrapping around his fingers and in between them. 

“That is so  _ cool _ , holy crap… Can you move it on your own?”

“Kind of- now can we just fast forward to the part where you  _ do  _ something with it?”

Gary smiled and propped himself up on his knees, tugging his underwear off. “Can I…?” 

He gestured between him and Avocato, hoping he understood. Avocato nodded feverishly. “Just  _ do _ it already.”

Gary ran a hand through his hair and aligned Avocato’s dick between his legs, carefully lowering himself down. They both moaned in unison and made eye contact for a moment before looking away in embarrassment as they bit back their sounds.

Gary sighed as he fully sat himself down on Avocato's lap, trying to focus on staying still so he could do something. He could  _ feel  _ Avocato moving from inside of him and it was every bit as amazing and weird as he imagined it would feel, probably even better. “H-holy shit, wow, okay, cool,” he rambled, sitting up a little and pressing back down. Avocato pulled on the cuffs harder, wanting more than anything to grab his hips and fuck him til he saw stars. He settled for rolling his hips up to meet Gary’s motions, trying to use his legs to get better leverage. Avocato pressed himself into Gary's g-spot nearly every time and Gary’s moans got higher and louder with every second.

“Avocato-  _ fuck,  _ that's good-”

“Gary, shut  _ up  _ and keep- keep going  _ or so help me _ I will rip these cuffs off the wall.”

Gary sat up on his knees and smirked, holding himself just out of reach unless Avocato arched his back up, and he did, fucking Gary as best as he could while Gary stayed still, rubbing his hand against his clit and trying to keep balanced while pleasure fogged his senses. 

“God- Avocato, I'm-”

“Yes,” he said, closing his eyes as he clenched around him. He watched carefully as Gary came, following shortly behind him, thrusts becoming uneven and desperate. They rode their highs out together before Gary slowly lowered himself down to hug Avocato’s chest while they caught their breath, lovingly rubbing his stomach with his hand. 

“That was  _ amazing _ , you did so goddamn good…”

Avocato just breathed, nodding blissfully. His dick twitched inside of Gary and the human let out a startled gasp, biting his bottom lip. Avocato smirked and focused, continuing to move and press at Gary's g-spot. He buried his face in the crook of Avocato’s neck. “Nnh- Keep that up and I'll need to go for round two,” he laughed weakly and cuddled closer to him.

“Get these cuffs off of me and I'll show you what I can  _ really _ do,” he whispered, kissing behind Gary's ear and wrapping a leg around his hip to get closer to him. 

“ _ Oh. _ ”

He reached up and pressed the sides of the cuffs, the metal bands falling uselessly to the bed. Avocato immediately wrapped his arms around Gary's chest and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely and running one hand through his hair, touching him as much as possible. 

“Hell yeah,” Gary said as Avocato pinned him to the mattress.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta read i sat down and wrote this in a trance because i wanted to. Ask me about Avocato's tentacle dick. 
> 
> As always please comment if you want more content! Requests are welcome!
> 
> Who knows if this gets popular enough I might write another chapter


End file.
